


Names

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akira sees Fala as little sister, Akisamu, Isamu saves Akira from Hurricane Hys, Japanese names, M/M, Mischievous Fala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Isamu tries to instruct Fala on the "right way" to address the rest of the team. Hys takes offense to the princess doing this, especially to an unsuspecting Akira.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King Golion.
> 
> Author Note: I have only seen a handful of Golion episodes, but I fell in love with the idea of Kurogane Isamu and Kogane Akira being boyfriends with little nicknames for each other.

"Names"

"Chief? Where'd you go?" Isamu was tired of looking around the castle for his boyfriend.

"Kurogane? Is there a problem?"

"Princess? No, there's no problem. I was just looking for Akira. Have you seen him?"

"Kogane? No, I haven't seen him."

"Why do you call everyone by their family name and not their given name?"

"What do you mean?"

"My full name is Kurogane Isamu, but you call me Kurogane, which is my family name, while the guys call me Isamu or Moody."

"When everyone introduced themselves, I thought the first name given was what I was supposed to call you."

"That does make some sense. So, let's try this." Isamu stuck out his hand. "I'm Kurogane Isamu, but you can call me Isamu."

Fala looked at Isamu's hand. "What am I supposed to do with your hand?"

Said hand went to Isamu's neck and rubbed the back of it. "This isn't working."

"What are you trying to do, Isa?"

Isamu and Fala looked up to see Akira standing a little bit away with the top of his jumpsuit off and a white tank top paired with his regular red pants on. "Aki! There you are! Where were you?"

"I was helping Hothead and Shorty with the lion upgrade. They were doing Black first, and now they're ready for Red. I told them I would go find you since you didn't bring Red by yet."

Isamu blinked. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to bring Red by the hangar. "Thanks, Aki. I'll go do that now. See you around, Fala. We can continue this later."

"Bye, Kuro- I mean, Isamu." Fala waved at the retreating form of the Red Lion pilot.

"Since when do you call him Isamu?"

Fala turned to look at Akira. "Since he explained what your names were. I had no idea that your given name was Akira."

"Yes, but I'm used to you calling me Kogane that I'd prefer if you'd still call me Kogane."

"Why does Isamu call you Aki, and why do you call him Isa?"

Akira blushed a little. "Isa and I have known each other for awhile, and since we are dating, we have little nicknames for each other."

"Oh, I see!"

"Hime!" [Princess!] Fala and Akira resist the urge to roll their eyes at the strident voice of Hys. She was always so critical of the other Golion pilots in how they behave towards the princess. "Why are you outside with a partially unclothed man who is beneath your station?"

"Hys, there's nothing between Kogane and myself."

"Hys, I don't see the princess in any romantic light. She's more like a little sister to me."

"Is that right? You still shouldn't be in your undershirt around her highness."

"I wasn't aware she was out here, but I will go change." Akira bowed to Fala and, consequently, Hys. "Bye, Fala, Hys."

Fala smirked. "Bye, Akira! I'll see you later!"

Akira felt lucky that he already had his back turned when Fala spoke, or his smile might have given something away. If the sputtering sound from Hys was anything to go by, Akira knew she didn't believe a word he had said about Fala being like a sister. He wondered what would get Hys to believe him. Maybe kissing Isa in front of her would do it?

A roar from above drew Akira's gaze to the sky as the Red Lion flew overhead. He could feel Isamu's gaze on him as he passed. He didn't know why Hys didn't suspect he and Isa were dating, but he knew it also didn't matter. She would still be overly critical of them. A metal paw appearing before him drew him out of his thoughts. He jumped onto the paw and then onto Red's head. The hatch opened, and Akira dropped in. He walked over to the pilot's seat, where his boyfriend was sitting. He gave him a peck on the cheek. "What did I do to deserve the rescue?"

"Don't tell me you wanted to stay within Hys's reach when she's on the warpath?"

"Not particularly, especially after Fala called me Akira in front of her."

Isamu laughed. "Aw, man. I would've loved to see her reaction to that."

Akira kissed Isamu's cheek again. "Maybe you'll get to see it? Fala seemed to get a kick out of Hys's reaction to her calling me by my given name."

"Which was?"

"She sputtered."

Isamu busted out laughing. "I definitely want to see that, and I know Shorty will want to, too." Isamu wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Maybe we can arrange it where Fala calls each of us by our given names at different times in front of Hys."

"That would be awesome. Would the princess do that for us?"

"I'm pretty sure I can convince her to go along with it if we ask her."

"That would be fun, eh, Aki?"

"That would be, Isa. For now, though, let's get Red to the hangar."

"Whatever you say, Aki." Isamu kissed Akira on the cheek and flew his lion into the hangar.

Fin


End file.
